


Los siseos de Stiles

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski, Weresnake Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Los siseos de Stiles

Stiles está sentado en su cama mirando la pared debatiendo internamente si hablar con la manada y contarles su secreto o no. Su madre nunca quiso que fuese diciendo lo que realmente eran, pero ellos son su manada, ellos han confiado en él. 

Con un suspiro, Stiles se levanta de la cama y decide cambiar, ya que piensa mejor cuando se encuentra en su otra piel, así que después de desvestirse, cierra los ojos y siente que su cuerpo se empequeñece hasta que el cambio es completo. Cuando abre los ojos, sisea feliz y comienza a arrastrarse por el suelo de su habitación pasando por el espejo, deleitándose por el hermoso color de sus escamas. Stiles es una orgullosa serpiente marrón chocolate con la parte de abajo con toques negros que no es venenosa, cosa que Stiles agradece, pues cuando era una cría mordía sin querer al Sheriff.

—Niño, ¿has visto la… —Pregunta el padre de Stiles cuando abre la puerta, pero cuando ve que Stiles está como serpiente, se agacha con dificultad y deja que la pequeña serpiente repte por su brazo, enrollándose y apretando con cariño. Noah acaricia la cabeza de Stiles y sonríe al verlo sisear felizmente. —Eres la serpiente más espectacular del mundo. Me imagino que estás pensando en decirles a la manada lo que eres.

Stiles asiente antes de arrastrarse hacia los hombros del Sheriff y quedarse ahí. Noah niega divertido y baja las escaleras para seguir haciendo la cena buscando por sí mismo la tabla de cortar, pero contento de sentir a su hijo siseando de vez en cuando sobre sus hombros. Y si alguien dice que Stiles como serpiente no puede hacer ruido, no ha visto como todo el rato está siseando como si estuviera hablando o riñéndolo por echar demasiada sal.

—Niño, ¿vas a cambiar para cenar? —Pregunta Noah, pero Stiles niega con su cabeza de serpiente y decide comer el trozo más grande pollo como animal antes de acurrucarse felizmente en el regazo de Noah mientras el Sheriff cena acariciando de vez en cuando el cuerpo enrollado de la serpiente. En cuanto Noah termina de cenar, agarra a su hijo ya dormido y lo deja en su cama antes de apagar la luz e irse a su cuarto. 

Al día siguiente, Stiles despierta desnudo sobre su cama, y se estira antes de parpadear y vestirse, pues ya ha decidido que va a contarles a la manada sobre él. En cuanto está listo, se despide de su padre que está tomando café en la cocina y corre hacia su jeep para comenzar a conducir hacia el loft donde la manada de Derek debe estar para el entrenamiento de la mañana.

Al llegar, sube las escaleras rápidamente y por unos milímetros no se choca contra la espalda de Derek, quien rueda los ojos y deja que Stiles pase hacia el interior del loft.

—Tengo que contaros algo. —Dice Stiles en voz alta, llamando la atención del Alpha y de los betas. Al instante, Stiles suspira un poco nervioso. —Uh, espero que no os enfadéis. Llevo escondiendo esto toda mi vida, la única persona que lo sabe actualmente es mi padre, ya que mi madre me hizo prometer que nunca diría nada. 

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir? —Pregunta Derek preocupado por Stiles, mirándolo fijamente para buscar alguna herida sin que nadie se percate de lo que está haciendo. Stiles no dice nada, y comienza a desvestirse delante de todos, pero Derek gruñe celoso y se coloca frente a Stiles para que ninguno de sus betas vea a su humano desnudo. Toda esa piel cremosa es suya. —¡Vístete, Stiles! ¡No quiero que nadie te vea!

—Calma tus garras, Sourwolf. —Dice Stiles cuando ya está totalmente desnudo. —Por favor, no os asustéis.

Derek frunce el ceño confuso, y de repente ve una pequeña serpiente pasando por sus piernas, siseando y mirándolo fijamente con su cabeza levantada. Derek abre los ojos con sorpresa, y rápidamente se agacha y agarra la pequeña serpiente, viendo lo hermosa que es y cómo brillan sus escamas.

—¿Stiles? —Pregunta Derek tontamente, y la cabeza de la serpiente asiente antes de enrollarse en el brazo musculoso de Derek ante la mirada atónita de la manada. Erica se ve totalmente extasiada antes de adelantarse y acariciar la cabeza escamosa.

—Eres increíble. —Dice Erica con una amplia sonrisa, la cual se hace más grande si es posible cuando Jackson se aleja unos pasos más con una cara de asco. —No me digas que no te gustan las serpientes.

—No digas tonterías. —Dice Jackson, pero cuando Stiles sisea este da un paso más hacia atrás. —Me dan mucho asco.

—Fuiste un lagarto. —Dice Isaac enarcando una ceja confuso. —¿Te diste asco a ti mismo?

Derek está ignorando a sus betas mientras sigue mirando la pequeña serpiente que ha apoyado su cabeza en su otra mano. El lobo está increíblemente ensimismado con Stiles, y es imposible para él dejar de mirarlo. 

—Creo que Stiles ha roto a Derek. —Dice Erica, y entonces Derek levanta la cabeza para ver que todos están mirándolos. Derek gruñe antes de darse la vuelta y subir a su cuarto con la pequeña serpiente aún enrollada en su brazo. El lobo se tumba en la cama y Stiles se tumba sobre el pecho de Derek, cerrando los ojos y acariciando el mentón con su cabeza felizmente.

Derek acaricia el cuerpecito de la serpiente y cierra los ojos sintiendo a Stiles sobre él, y antes de que el lobo piense en lo que está haciendo, murmura: —Te amo, Stiles.

La serpiente levanta la cabeza de golpe, y de un momento a otro, un desnudo Stiles está sobre el regazo de Derek mirándolo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Derek tiene una expresión similar, pero por ver todo el cuerpo de Stiles.

—¿Me amas? —Pregunta Stiles con la voz aguda, y cuando Derek asiente temiendo el rechazo, Stiles salta felizmente antes de abalanzarse sobre el enorme cuerpo del lobo y repartir besos por su rostro. —También te amo.


End file.
